Broken Crown
by Ladyjaxs999
Summary: The idea of this story came from Regan on the Challenge Master list . Here is the challenge: Remember in the beginning of Season Two, when Mary was ill and Katherine wanted to see her but wouldn't leave Henry to do it? What if Mary had died of her illness? How would Katherine feel about the Great Matter when she no longer had Mary to fight for, and when Henry wouldn't let her


**Disclaimer** : I don't own the Tudors or any of characters. Nor do I make any profit from this.

 **Title** : Broken Crown

 **Pairings** : No pairings of yet for Koa-they will come as the story develops. But as of now the only established couple is Henry/Anne.

 **Summary** : The idea of this story came from Regan on the Challenge Master list . Here is the challenge: Remember in the beginning of Season Two, when Mary was ill and Katherine wanted to see her but wouldn't leave Henry to do it? What if Mary had died of her illness? How would Katherine feel about the Great Matter when she no longer had Mary to fight for, and when Henry wouldn't let her visit their sick child when Mary was asking for her?

* * *

 **Prologue**

Katherine looked at Chapuys in stunned silence. She shook her in denial and began to step away from him. Ignoring the look of pity and grief that was on his face. She then turned around and mad her way over to the window looking at the court yard but not really seeing it. She refused to believe that her daughter was dead. The last time she had seen Mary she had been so healthy and strong. At the time she couldn't help but think that her daughter had traces of her own mother in her. She had been more convinced than ever that she would make a great Queen. All she needed was to convince Henry of that. After all that was the reason Henry was sending her away.

He had convinced himself that he needed a male heir on the throne no matter what the cost. Katherine was not naive she knew that such thoughts had been planted by Wosley and then later on by the Boleyn's. Though Henry had some fault in it as well. Henry had shown himself to be cruel. The man she knew and love would have never done the things that Henry was doing to her now. He would never kept her child away from her. Nor would he banish her to this waste of a Castle. She looked around the room she was in. Despite the fire that was crackling in the hearth it was still cold. She knew that eventually that the elements and bad conditionings of her surroundings would probably be the cause of her death. If that was not bad enough, he would never dream of making some commoner Queen!

She was beginning to doubt that she knew her husband at all? The only thing good that came from Henry was her beloved Mary. She had not seen her daughter in ages. She begged and pleaded with Henry though letters but he refused. Telling her he would not have her turn his daughter against him. Trembling with anger she wanted to tell him that he was doing all by his lone some.

She knew the real reason he was not letting her see Mary he was hoping to break her. He already told her that she can see Mary when she acknowledged that their marriage was never valid in the first place and sign that oath of saying that he was supreme ruler of England. Katherine was appalled she would not willingly sign anything that would make her daughter a bastard or cheat her out of her inheritance. She burn in hell first. And though it was painful not seeing her child she kept telling herself that everything would work itself out. Henry would eventually grow bored of the harlot and come to his senses.

All she had to do was be patient. She had heard from Chapuys that there was trouble in paradise already. This made her smirk. She knew that was not Christian, but with all the things that the Boleyn's put her through she was not feeling charitable to them.

Turning to Chapuys she gave him a cold look.

What had Henry done to make Chapuys turn traitor against her and his Master, her nephew, Charles V ? The bigger question was what Henry was thinking in trying to make her believe that her daughter was dead? At that moment any love that was left in her heart towards him fled. Hatred filled her heart towards him.

"Where is my daughter?" she demanded again to Chapuys. Ignoring the look of pain on his face. He seemed convincing, but she had learned from Henry that appearances were not all they seemed.

Her eyes narrowed as Chapuys fell to his knees before her.

Chapuys sighed, he knew that the Queen would never believe him. He had begged the King to come here and tell Katherine in person. Henry of course refused, though he saw a flicker of guilt in the King's eyes as did this. He couldn't help but feel disgusted. Did the man have any once of compassion left in his body? Or did the Boleyn's kill that as well? He didn't think things could get much worse but he had been wrong. Fine he thought, the King didn't want to tell Katherine. At least he would let Katherine visit the remains of her daughter and let her attend Mary's funeral.

When he mentioned this to the King, Henry had stood up angrily from his seat. He shrugged off Anne's hand who was trying to calm him down. He then yelled at Chapuys blaming Katherine for Mary's death.

Chapuys just stared at the man in shock. Henry then went onto say that if Katherine just went ahead and agreed to the divorce none of this would not be happening. God was punishing her for her stubborn nature.

Chapuys turned to Anne Boleyn with pleading eyes hoping that she could help him. If he was not going to listen to him maybe her. Anne just a bored and irritated look on her face. She acknowledge the look on his face, but then she looked away. He knew that she was not going to do a damn thing. He gritted his teeth in anger, totally disgusted. Katherine nor Mary deserved this. He then decided that he was going to talk to his master. He had always been against going to war with England, but now he would like nothing better to see someone drive a sword through the man's heart.

He glared at the King and in a cold voice resigned.

He then turned and walked out of the throne room ignoring the King's shouts for him to come back. He vowed then that he would never be in that man's presence again.

Now he was before the Queen. He knew that she didn't believe him. He was not sure how he was going to convince her? He then told her about his meeting with Henry. He watched in sadness as her eyes turned from anger in grief. Queen Katherine had always been a strong woman, he knew that there had been times when she wanted to cry in front of him but held back. He quickly got off his knees and grabbed the Queen before she fell. She then began to scream in anguish in grief. Tears ran down his face as well. As Katherine cried in his chest he noted that her ladies were in the room as well looking on in sadness at their Queen.

To be continued…..


End file.
